1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release mechanism for a fuel filler door of an automotive vehicle and more particularly, to a fuel filler door release system for a vehicle, which is a manually operated system which can be installed in a small space in the automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of fuel filler door release systems for a vehicle are known in the art. Such fuel filler door release systems include a piston and a piston spring in one straight line, and a long cable connected to the piston spring. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a fuel filler door release system of such conventional fuel filler door release systems includes a fuel filler door 20, a hook plate 21 for locking or releasing the fuel filler door 20, a housing 24 having a piston 25 and a piston spring 22 for pressing the piston 25, a cable 23 connected to the piston spring 22, and a switch lever (not shown) disposed within reach of a driver's seat. However, these fuel filler door release systems suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, it is a long distance from the hook plate to the switch lever, it is expensive to manufacture, and it is difficult to make compact since such systems occupy an excessive space and limit installation options of the fuel filler door in a vehicle.